


Pretty Girl

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Slurs, why do I write these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: The boys always tease and make fun of each other, it’s just endearment. But when Albert goes too far with a nickname upon a nickname, it ends better than it should’ve.As always check tags for warnings.





	Pretty Girl

 

Racetrack Higgins was the pretty boy of the New York newsies. Granted, no one was a _real_ pretty boy. They all fought and were all fairly street smart and tough enough to survive. But if there was a pretty boy, it was Race.

 

No one made fun of him more than his best friend Albert though. The teasing was constant. It was always something with Albert DaSilva.

 

“God, Higgins you run like a girl you know that?”

 

“Oh, can it. Yosue is just jealous I’m faster than ya.” Racetrack smiled running ahead. They often used chicken fights and races to settle bets. Just another layer of truth for his given nickname. Race ended up beating Albert and he reluctantly tossed a nickel in the air. Race caught it in his fist. “Am I ‘least a pretty girl Albert?” Racetrack was out of breath.

 

“I’ll call you whatever you want if you buy me somethin’ good on that nickel.”

“No way.” Racetrack was off, most likely to another adventure of some sort. Albert smirked to himself. His best friend was such an idiot but they always ended up having fun.

 

The next time they were together, Race was primping his curls, shirtless in the mirror. Albert walked in to rinse his mud soaked socks and caught him. “Whatcha’ doin pretty girl?”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“You got a date or something? Who ya doing this for?”

 

“I ain’t meeting nobody. ‘M trying to charm my way into free drinks. I’d invite ‘cha but ya face might ruin any chance I got.” Albert rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Well I ain’t helping ya sell tomorrow when youse is still hungover.”

 

“So ya’ confident in my ability to get free drinks.” Racetrack bit his lip.

 

“What kinda lass is gonna waste good money on _you_. What kind of woman is gonna pay? You are just _disrespectful_ Higgins.” Albert rung out his socks.

 

“Didn’t say that I’d be mooching off girls. How low do ya think a’ me?” Albert gave Race a once over.

“Ya ain’t afraid of getting in trouble? Messing with grown men.” Race answered that with a smile and a tip of his hat.

 

Race proceeded to get absolutely wasted and return to Albert and his shared bunk. Albert was up as usual. “Hey pretty girl. You look awful.”

 

“Mm.” Race climbed up. “C’n I just sleep here with you?” He yawned. Albert noted the familiar smell of whiskey and wine. One of which was spilt on his slacks.

 

“Youse sober enough to tell me what happened?” Racetrack tried to think.

 

“Mm. Mmhm! ‘Dis gent gave me my first taste of gin. Pretty damn terrible. I went to ‘is house.” Race whistled. “It was-s huge. I forget what happened. Then he tried to make a move on me but I came back here ‘cause I missed you n’ your name for me.”

 

“Racer..”

 

“Was that it?”

 

“No. Racer d’you like me like Sarah and Jack? Like that sorta thing?” Race just smiled.

 

“Mmm.” He played with Albert’s hair until he passed out. Albert knew he’d have a headache in the morning. But it was his own damn fault so he didn’t care to much. He did have a lot of thinking to do before closing his eyes. Of course he like Racetrack. Everyone liked Racetrack. He was just that kind of boy with that winning smile and witty personality duo. He wasn’t no faggot though. This was just… friendship.

 

“Goodnight pretty girl.” Albert kissed Race. This was not just friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually excited to go to school in a month since I get to study theatre mi amore. I should be working on my book but here’s some more gay newsies :/ I don’t like using God or Jesus out of context I’m Catholic but I did it here because Albie probably would. 
> 
> please comment on stories you like so I know which to priortize and also send me asks neptunesfifthmoon on tumblr


End file.
